A Moment like This
by Zovid
Summary: Small cute moments between Oliver and Lilly, also Jake and Miley. It's like a compare and contrast kind of thing. ONESHOT


**A Moment like This **by: _Toxas  
_

_Italics mean Loliver moments. _Regular text means Jiley moments.

* * *

**_First Kisses_**

"No. You."

"No. You." And before she knew it, Miley's lips were crashed against Jake's who had pulled her into her first kiss. When they pulled away she held a stupid grin to match the one on his face.

_"Oliver Oken, you are the most…the biggest…the greatest…" Lilly had no words to describe how angry she was at Oliver at the moment_

_"What?! Go on Lillian, say it! I'm the most what!?"_

_"Cutest thing I've ever seen." She was fully aware of what she said. The only one shocked between the two was Oliver. She was still red from anger and he was staring at her for awhile. She made a frustrated groan before she grabbed him by his collar and pulled his lips to hers in a sweet first kiss._

* * *

_**Shock and Love**_

"Jake, I'm Hannah Montana." With that said Jake passed out.

_"Lilly, I…we need to talk." The four most hated words._

_"You're breaking up with me?!" Lilly's voice went to a very high pitched sound._

_"No!"_

_"Is it because of my hats? I knew I should have listened to Miley."_

_"No! I like your hats. Lilly I love you!" With that said Lilly fainted._

"So Hannah, I hear you going out with Jake Ryan, the zombie slayer." An interviewer questioned. Hannah laughed and nodded embarrassed. "Well that's good to hear because we brought your boyfriend down to the studio." Everyone applauded as Jake walked onto the set and the both embraced each other. 

"Hey every one." Jake said waving to the audience as Jake and Hannah sat down together on the couch.

"How cute, so how long have you two been going out?" In reality they've been going out for a year and eight months but to the public only four months.

"About four months, and in that four months I've realized something." Jake said suddenly. Hannah looked at him and Jake only grinned. "I love you." He said and Miley smiled for Hannah as returned the words to him.

* * *

_**What a Rock!**_

_"That one." Oliver said pointing to a diamond ring in the glass counter. The man pulled it out and showed it to Oliver. He smiled and paid the good man, two months salary, six rare baseball cards and a good chunk of his savings from his first job for the engraving of __My Lillian forever. But he took the ring with the velvet box and wished the man a good day as he pocked the ring._

"Jake look at that one." Miley said as she tugged on her fiancés arm and pointed to a ring. Jake would be able to get her any ring she wanted. Jake and Miley continued looking until she found the perfect one. She pointed to it and Jake nodded as he got the ring for her and put it on Miley's ring finger.

_"Oliver, you know I hate surprises." Lilly said as she had one arm stick in front of her while the other one gripped on to Oliver's hand._

_"Just wait, will you? So impatient." Lilly hit him as Oliver led her to their small kitchen of their small apartment. Taking the blind fold off her eyes there on the table was a candle lit dinner with a velvet box on her plate. Lilly put her hands to her mouth in surprise. Oliver pulled her to the chair sat her down took the box and opened it slowly. "Lillian Anne Truscott will you marry me, and make me the happiest dork alive?" Lilly laughed and nodded. Oliver smiled and placed the ring on her finger._

* * *

_**Wedding Bells**_

Robbie Ray led his daughter down the aisle with Lilly, Jake, and Oliver waiting at the end as it was her wedding day. Her train led down and Jake stood proudly as he watched the lovely brunette with the alter ego take his hands.

_Oliver watched as Lilly took his hand in her own and faced the priest. Five months after Miley and Jake got married was the day of Oliver and Lilly's wedding day._

"You may now kiss the bride." Jake moved her veil and laid a soft kiss on Miley's lips.

_"You may now kiss the bride." Oliver moved Lilly's veil and pulled her face close to his as their lips touched._

* * *

_**Jesse and Brooke**_

"Mr. Ryan, you have a beautiful baby boy." Jake smiled and pushed Miley's damp hair out of her eyes as she hit him repeatedly telling him that she was in so much pain.

"What will we name him?" Miley asked as the baby was cleaned and put into her arms. Jake took a seat next to her and thought for a moment. As he opened his mouth she pointed a finger at him. "Don't even think about calling him Junior." She said in her southern drawl. Jake closed his mouth.

"Jesse Cameron Ryan." Jake suggested. Miley looked down at her baby boy and nodded.

"Jesse."

_"Push, Mrs. Oken. Push!" the doctors yelled. Lilly gripped on to Oliver's hand as he watched the head of his baby come out. And as soon as he did he began to be queasy. Lilly refused to look at the bloody baby knowing she would be sick._

_"Oliver! Don't you dare faint!" She screamed as she continued to grip tighter and tighter on to his hand. "This is your fault! Your entire fault!" She screamed until the baby was out._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Oken you have a daughter." The doctor said over the noise. The little girl was cleaned and then placed into Lilly's arms as Oliver lied down next to her. He kissed Lilly's forehead and then looked at the small baby in her arms._

_"Can you believe this Oliver? We made this. We made __her." Lilly said as she stared at the beautiful girl._

_"What do you want to call her?" Oliver asked. Lilly looked down at her little girl._

_"Brooke."_

* * *

_**The Next Generation**_

"Jesse Ryan, you are the most annoying boy I have ever met!" Brooke Oken said as she tied her long brown hair up in a frustrated manner.

"Yeah well I'm not the one trying to get a senior to like me!" Jesse shouted as he roughly ran his fingers through his hair. Normally these two were the best of friends, but reaching their freshman year it was changing slightly.

"You're the one with the slutty Junior girlfriend." Brooke yelled as she crossed her arms in over her chest.

"Dani isn't my girlfriend." Jesse said. Brooke stared for a moment, not knowing that. "Dani's my life science partner for the baby project…you were jealous weren't you?" Jesse asked. Brooke turned her back on him.

"No." Jesse jumped in front of her.

"Yes you were."

"Well you were jealous of Tyson." Brook said in a smart aleck tone.

"You like me."

"No."

"Yeah."

"NO!" Brooke yelled before she pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled away they stared at each other.

"Thought you didn't like me?"

"I don't." She smirked and pulled him into another kiss.

End

**A/N: What did you think? It was just really random. My 20****th**** story! Oh wow celebration time! I'm going to update **_**Our Childhood Daze **_**chapter eight gets at least two more reviews. As you can tell all the way up to 'The Next Generation' (in this story) it was Jiley then Loliver, then Jiley, then Loliver. Who do you think had the cuter moments?**


End file.
